The Corporation and the slaves
by alexander123gmail.com
Summary: this is a story set in an old desert market town controlled by "the corporation": a huge international pharmaceutical company that has become one of the worlds most powerful corporations. the inhabitants, including the CEO of "the corporation" own slaves, as slavery is legal in this region. our story follows a Corporation Soldier and one of the CEO's house slaves.
1. Chapter 1

Amy looked up at her master sitting at his throne: currently dishing out a command to a house slave, also named Amy. she wore standard house slave clothing: an egyptian slave style white dress with a pharoah design skirt. her bare thighs showing off all the way down her lucious legs to her bare feet with her ankle shackles decorating her ankles. the shackles were designed to be short to prohibit slaves from running, but allowing them to walk at a decent speed. the brunette house slave's head was angled down with her eyes facing down.

"do you understand the new routine command, slave?"  
Amy nodded slowly followed by a,  
"yes, master."

she turned, picked up her collection vase and walked out of the throne room with her shackles lightly rattling on her way to the market town, a town controlled by "The Corporation". Amy truly was the corporation CEO's most prised and favourite house slave. her beauty and her obediance really aroused him, the only reason stopping him from "promoting" her to personal slave (inwhich the slave is chained to the throne with a metal collar and chain and is dressed in a typical slave bikini with her feet still on show: for it is forbidden for a slaves feet to be clothed with shoes) was how gorgeous she looked in her house slave outfit. Amy, the personal slave, was still looking at her master waiting for the command she knew he would give: dance. for a personal slave is required to perform elegant dances and more "private" sessions for her master and/or people affiliated with him. her dances were not only entertainment for him, but for his Corporation Soldiers acting as his guards (for the cycle is refreshed every day) as the lucky ones ordered to guard the CEO were always glad since they knew that they can get entertainment from his personal slave.

"slave," the CEO said, "entertain us."

amy stood up from her kneeling position, followed by a "yes, master" and stood infront of her master. he sat with his right leg over his left, and gave a hand signal to say "go". amy slowly began seductively swaying her hips, moving upwards to her magnificent abdomen and began performing her usual slave dance. her hands moving slowly upwards along with her arms. the Corporation Soldiers already becoming aroused, their bluish-gray military grade apparel hiding that. amy began utilising her neck chain as she usually does: adding it to her performance.

amy, the house slave, kneeled down before the river and dunk the vase into it, filling it up. suddenly, a Corporation Soldier walked over to her.  
"hello, miss!" he said,  
amy nervously looked at him: fearing that he would rape her as the CEO and other Corporation Soldiers ocassionally do.  
"he-hello CS master," she said, stammering as she did "CS master?" he repeated, then he noticed her metal collar around her neck. "oh, your one of the bosses slaves. i am sorry, i have never seen you before as i am very new to this area, i recently signed up for the job of "Corporation Soldier". and i got lost and-  
"the recipient center is over there" amy said, pointing at a small, but metal hut. then her eyes widened. she immediatly put the vase down, got on her knees and pleaded "i am so sorry CS master! i-i-i don't know why i did that! please don't punish me!" she whinced.  
"it's okay!" the CS said, "i am new and i am not going to punich you, now please get up and continue with your task." he reassured. amy replied with a "yes, CS master."  
"thank you for your help. my name is Owen by the way. what is, or what was your name?" he asked.  
"a-amy, CS master." she replied, with her eyes facing down.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy looked up at her master sitting at his throne: currently dishing out a command to a house slave, also named Amy. she wore standard house slave clothing: an egyptian slave style white dress with a pharoah design skirt. her bare thighs showing off all the way down her lucious legs to her bare feet with her ankle shackles decorating her ankles. the shackles were designed to be short to prohibit slaves from running, but allowing them to walk at a decent speed. the brunette house slave's head was angled down with her eyes facing down.

"do you understand the new routine command, slave?"  
Amy nodded slowly followed by a,  
"yes, master."

she turned, picked up her collection vase and walked out of the throne room with her shackles lightly rattling on her way to the market town, a town controlled by "The Corporation". Amy truly was the corporation CEO's most prised and favourite house slave. her beauty and her obediance really aroused him, the only reason stopping him from "promoting" her to personal slave (inwhich the slave is chained to the throne with a metal collar and chain and is dressed in a typical slave bikini with her feet still on show: for it is forbidden for a slaves feet to be clothed with shoes) was how gorgeous she looked in her house slave outfit. Amy, the personal slave, was still looking at her master waiting for the command she knew he would give: dance. for a personal slave is required to perform elegant dances and more "private" sessions for her master and/or people affiliated with him. her dances were not only entertainment for him, but for his Corporation Soldiers acting as his guards (for the cycle is refreshed every day) as the lucky ones ordered to guard the CEO were always glad since they knew that they can get entertainment from his personal slave.

"slave," the CEO said, "entertain us."

amy stood up from her kneeling position, followed by a "yes, master" and stood infront of her master. he sat with his right leg over his left, and gave a hand signal to say "go". amy slowly began seductively swaying her hips, moving upwards to her magnificent abdomen and began performing her usual slave dance. her hands moving slowly upwards along with her arms. the Corporation Soldiers already becoming aroused, their bluish-gray military grade apparel hiding that. amy began utilising her neck chain as she usually does: adding it to her performance.

amy, the house slave, kneeled down before the river and dunk the vase into it, filling it up. suddenly, a Corporation Soldier walked over to her.  
"hello, miss!" he said,  
amy nervously looked at him: fearing that he would rape her as the CEO and other Corporation Soldiers ocassionally do.  
"he-hello CS master," she said, stammering as she did "CS master?" he repeated, then he noticed her metal collar around her neck. "oh, your one of the bosses slaves. i am sorry, i have never seen you before as i am very new to this area, i recently signed up for the job of "Corporation Soldier". and i got lost and-  
"the recipient center is over there" amy said, pointing at a small, but metal hut. then her eyes widened. she immediatly put the vase down, got on her knees and pleaded "i am so sorry CS master! i-i-i don't know why i did that! please don't punish me!" she whinced.  
"it's okay!" the CS said, "i am new and i am not going to punich you, now please get up and continue with your task." he reassured. amy replied with a "yes, CS master."  
"thank you for your help. my name is Owen by the way. what is, or what was your name?" he asked.  
"a-amy, CS master." she replied, with her eyes facing down.


End file.
